Warrior Cats! DISCONTINUED SORRY
by Lightningstar and Max
Summary: If this continues, the Clans will be EmberClan, StreamClan, DarkClan, and DraftClan. Ember ThunderClan, Stream RiverClan, Dark ShadowClan, Draft WindClan. I have to ask permission from meh friends first so this might get deleted until I come up with original Clan names. Contains- lots of kittays.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo peoples! Uhhhhh...

Bai for nao...

Gotta go and check for permission...

~Lightningstar and Max


	2. IT'S RAINING! WHYYYYYYYYYY

**Hey guys! Right now there's a weather warning, so to start killing time here in FL I decided to FINALLY start this. -_- Again, if you aren't reading my more frequent updates in Enderlox, then you might know that my laptop hasn't been worling lately. What you didn't know is that I had to get another headset because my no-brains cat decided to play with it. Headset's and toy mice don't look remotely the same. **

**Whatevs.**

**Anyway... let's go! It's raining nao, too. Great.**

* * *

Lightning leaped over the fence, gripping the wood in his claws. A drop of rain smacked his head, and he shook his pelt. Another rainstorm. Sighing, he glanced at the neighbor cat. "Hey Snowy! Tell your owners it's about to rain!" The white, fluffy she-cat nodded, blue eyes filled with worry. "Will it be like last time?" Lightning shook his head; sunlight was already peeking through the clouds. He dropped down into her yard and licked her ear. "We'll be fine." Looking hastily back at her house, she raced through the door crack. (**This thunder won't be quiet! Ugh!**) Going back to his own home, he sat on the couch, meowing loud enough for the human to hear him. "Human! There's going to be a rainstorm," he sang. The up-right walking creature shut the door and ruffled his head fur. "Good kitty," she soothed. Lightning relaxed, and leaped down from the couch. Trotting towards the kitchen, he stopped, perking his ears up, and hearing mewls of irritation. He turned around and pressed his yellow-tipped ear to the glass wall. The mews turned more into words, and he could pick out bits of the conversation.

* * *

**I need to go, it's raining alot harder then I thought it would. Cya guys later!**

**~Lightningstar and Max**


	3. Meow meow meow

**Lightningstar here, just wanted to make a quick note. My owner, Max, decided he was gonna do the game fics, and I'll do the warrior ones, starring me. So... nothing else. *shrugs***

* * *

Probably one of the forest cat groups, he thought. "Stay on your own side of the border!" Lightning flicked his ear and leaned back. "Yep. That was the forest cat group." Suddenly Snowy jumped in his garden and pawed at the door. "Open it," she mouthed. Lightning nodded and called for the human again. "Open the door!" She came in grumbling. "Lightning, I need to work." She glanced at Snowy. "Oh, alright. Snowy is an exception, I suppose." Lightning shrugged and saw the door slide open. "What's wrong, Snowy?" She turned anxiously and spoke, quietly but so fast it was hard to catch what she was saying. "The forest cats! They threatened us for no reason! Lightning shrugged. "So? They do that all the time. Sometimes I forget you're new here," he mewed. Snowy shook her head, white fur ruffling in the wind. "No, this time they had their claws and fasngs out! I don't even know what's going on... except..." Snowy stared out into open space, thoughts clouding her eyes. "Except what?" Lightning clawed at the ground. Snowy snapped back. "They said they needed more territory for prey, and I said that we weren't going to give any up, but they wouldn't listen..." Her voice trailed off, and Lightning growled. "They have enough. If we go into battle because of this, they will lose!" Snowy shook her head, sadly looking down. "No, I don't think we'll win. They're just too experienced." Lightning rolled his eyes and snorted. "I'm a cat. They are cats. What's so special about them?" Snowy looked surprised; then nodded, acknowledging his retort. "I... I suppose you are right. I'll go and tell them tomorrow." _Tomarrow?_ Yes, tomorrow, his mind snapped. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. _Oh Snowy, we aren't ready for an attack at all,_ he thought dreadfully.

* * *

**I was going to say something... Oh yeah! Cat OC's are allowed, Clan cats or Kittypets, your choice.**

**Mew! ~Lightningstar and Max**


	4. Not feeling so good guys :(

**I'm sorry guys, but honestly, I kind of just suddenly lost interest in this and realized what I was doing was practically copying Erin Hunter's idea with Firestar. **

**If anyone actually enjoyed this and/or wanted me to finish this, I am deeply saddened to say that things are going on in my life that don't really allow much happiness or inspiration to flow.**

**So no more updates on this book, but on my channel there are other stories on MineCraft and Amnesia, so here are the titles and (better) summaries for each one:**

**The Headset He Wore- This is a quick one-shot that specifies why Deadlox (I call him Ty but just in case you guys don't) wears his headset all the time. It does suggest suicidal themes, so if you are sensitive, I DID NOT put a warning on there.**

**Help Where Am I- Pewdiepie was rudely knocked out and left to die in a mansion with a man-eating monster on the loose. On the way, he meets two survivors and teams up with them and a friend named Stephano. Contains gore and maybe some low level cursing if you guys allow it.**

**Enderlox- Deadlox gets angry when Sky scares him, and when he storms outside he discovers a crystal. When he picks it up it disappears, but starts messing with his head and drives him insane. More gore and gruesome character death in the end. There will also be main character death (both Adam and Ty) so another quick warning there.**

**Again, I am sorry to disappoint those who enjoy Warriors, and when this thing blows over my head I'll be back to the Warrior thing again. But for right now, no more Warriors, no new stories, and not very frequent updates either.**

**~Lightningstar and Max**


End file.
